


The Kissing Booth

by handaramjwisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how they became the student council but they just are okay, jilix are competitive and i live for that, sort of anyways, this is kinda cute maybe aaa, we going crackhead hours again lets do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaramjwisung/pseuds/handaramjwisung
Summary: Honestly, Elle and Noah could never.





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> blease dont kill me i'm just in the"softest mood rn for our september twins

Jisung would like to think he is doing this due to the compassion in his heart and his deep love for the school and his desire to give back on what the school has taught him. Unfortunately, according to Seungmin, that is not the case. But at least they can both agree that the school has taught them the bare minimum. Jisung just winces recalling the tuition bill.

Jisung remembers the day Chan, the vice president of the student council, came barreling into the Student Council headquarters [read : an unused classroom that kinda smelt a little funky]. He remembers Chan's wild hands flailing around as he proposed a revolutionary idea that would change the lives of the Student Council forever : a kissing booth.

Changbin laughed so hard that he fell off the rusty table he was napping on. All the other members wore expressions of varying levels of acceptance. From Hyunjin's handsome face contorted into one of absolute disgust to Minho's smirk accompanied by suggestive eyebrow wiggling. Jisung feels like he is somewhat in between, he doesn't actually mind but frankly, he'd prefer not to.

Woojin looks like he is in deep thought. "Thank god," Jisung prays. At least they had a sensible Student Council President who knew that setting up a kissing booth was actually extremely unhygienic and a bacteria swapping fest. Jisung would like to thank god for blessing them with Woojin's holy presence and-

"That actually sounds like a good idea Channie! Let's do this boys!" Woojin exclaims while ruffling Chan's hair. Jisung stares at the couple, mouth agape in disbelief. He always knew having a couple as president and vice president was a bad idea. He had the proof to back it up even! Folders upon folders of the disgusting tom foolery occurring right in front of his salad on a daily basis. However, Seungmin digresses, and what Seungmin says goes unless Jisung wants to get murdered.

"This is blatant favouritism!" Jisung cries out, pointing accusingly at the two oldest members. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Hyunjin backs up. Jisung loves this arrangement. He's the brain, Hyunjin's the brawn and Seungmin is constantly sighing.

"I actually think its a good idea," a small voice pipes up. Jisung whirls his head around, glaring at the youngest member. Of course Jeongin would agree with the presidents, they basically raised the boy on their backs. Jisung scoffs, noticeably unimpressed. "Your opinion doesn't matter," Jisungs exclaims indignantly, waving off the younger boy. Jisung pretends not to hear the yells immediately surrounding him of not to bully the baby.

"I agree with Jeongin," a deep voice echoes around the room. Jisung rolls his eyes in disgust. Why did Felix even get to join the Student Council? It must have been due to some aussie code Felix had with Chan. Truth to be told it was horrifying when the two started conversing. "I'm having a shrimp on the barbie." never failed to strike fear into Jisung's heart. 

Jisung puffs up his chest and narrows his eyes in an attempt to look intimidating. He subsequently ignores Changbin's squeal of _awww look the baby squirrel is trying to be angry!_

"Who are you to say that huh?" Jisung glares at the orange haired boy.

"Me?" Felix scoffs, "I'm the person who's going to get the most kisses of course."

Suddenly Felix's face is all up close to his and Jisung can even count his freckles if he tries hard enough. Not as if he wants to pffft. The slightly younger boy's intense eyes are boring into his and maybe its all too much. 

Jisung snorts and tries to deflect attention from his burning cheeks by shoving Felix away. The younger boy is pushed back a mere 1 inch and where is Hyunjin's muscles when Jisung needs it. Felix raises a questioning eyebrow at him and Jisung feels things because holy shit that may have looked attractive. Not that Jisung was ever going to admit that.

However, Jisung is always up for a challenge. "Hunty, you must be delusional because have you seen my face? Clearly I'm going to get the most kisses," Jisung brags, revelling in the ooohs and aaahs that bounces off the walls of the room.

"I have seen your face," Felix comments coolly, eyes trailing up and down Jisung's figure. And then Jisung must have been hallucinating because the younger boy has the audacity to bite his lip and wink at him before sauntering out of the Student Council Headquarters.

Jisung's mouth opens and then closes. Opens again. 

"What the fuck was that?" he whispers mainly to himself but Woojin caught some of his words causing him to burst out in laughter.

"That sexual tension was wild!" Minho hoots, fanning himself.

"Shut the fuck up hyung!" and maybe Hyunjin and Chan have to hold him back from pouncing on Minho, Jeongin cheering in the background.

The Student Council was a whole headache why did Jisung even resort himself to this torture.

\--

Technically, they are supposed to take shifts such that each member of the Student Council doesn't get overwhelmed. But logically, how can Jisung even hope to get more kisses than Felix if he isn't putting himself out there? 

With that [read : skewed] logic in mind, Jisung pushes past the older members of the Student Council, placing himself front and center in the booth, ready to get some smooches. Jisung spreads his arms wide and flashes his signature charming smile at some of the older girls surrounding the booth. "Noona, pick me!" Jisung pleads, eyes all big and wide, shining innocently. 

The group of girls squeal and Jisung can't help but let his ego inflate. Nobody could resist his charms.

Which is why Jisung is understandably baffled when the girls all seem to gravitate towards the baby of the group or to Minho, the self-proclaimed sexy beast of the Student Council. Jisung plops back down onto his seat, pouting visibly as he eyes all the other boys getting flocked by students, boys and girls alike. 

Barely anybody requests for him, causing the squirrel like boy to get even more dejected. Jisung pretends like he isn't jealous of the long line of people queued in front of Felix, the Australian boy charming everyone he meets. Except for Jisung. Jisung looks away, not wanting to watch Felix press his annoyingly perfect lips on anyone.

When people ask why he hates Felix so much, Jisung feels as if he's grasping at straws. Perhaps its his deep, velvety voice that is annoyingly pleasant to the ear. Perhaps its his stupidly ethereal features and sharp jawline. Or perhaps its the way his freckles make up a disgustingly cute constellation on his face. Jisung really does not know. They just don't click well together, Jisung concludes. 

One hour passes quicker than expected to Jisung. He had spent most of the time sulking, cheeks puffing up cutely, although he had been requested for one (1) kiss. Admittedly it was pretty weird kissing the head of a hamster and telling them they are doing a good job, but Jisung takes the 5000 won note anyways. Anything to contribute towards the school fund.

The clock ticks closer and closer to the last few minutes of their kissing booth and Jisung longs for the torture to end already.

"Jisung-ah," Chan sings and Jisung feels like punching him in the throat. How dare he be so happy when Jisung is clearly in his worst state yet. Jisung looks up from where he has rested his head on the booth table, messy strands of blonde hair obscuring his vision. 

"Yes hyung?" Jisung replies saccharinely sweet although his eyes reflect murder.

Jisung watches the older boy back away slightly and he instantly feels bad. The poor senior looked like a kicked puppy and Jisung sighs, relenting.

The older boy brightens up so fast that Jisung almost gets vertigo. "Jisung-ah one last person requested for you!" he exclaims and Jisung squints his eyes in disbelief.

"Really? Why did they request for it so late though?" Jisung questions the older boy incessantly. Chan infuriatingly shrugs his shoulder playfully and leaves to help clear up the booth. 

"Wait and see, my son," Chan calls out from a distance.

"For the last time, you're not my dad!" Jisung fumes, already extremely done with the older boys' antics.

All of a sudden, Jisung feels cold hands blocking his vision. "Boo," a gravelly voice whispers. Jisung jolts up in fright, heart thudding painfully. Jisung takes back all the jokes he has made about feeling like he wants to commit. Jisung wishes that he is a religious person, unfortunately that is not so, and Jisung ends up praying to his Pororo plushie to save him.

Jisung feels tears well up in his eyes as he blubbers, "Please don't kill me!"

Jisung is ultimately left confused when he hears and feels a rumble of laughter exploding from the person behind him. Jisung turns around to see a familiar crown of orange, bent over and holding his stomach from laughing too much. Jisung glares at the younger boy.

"Haha funny prank. Can I go now?" Jisung asks coldly. They barely interacted with each other in the first place and he has the audacity to scare Jisung like that? Jisung has made it common knowledge to everyone in the Student Council that he has the heart of a baby mouse. And maybe it kind of hurt that Felix didn't take that into account.

The orange haired boy looks immediately apologetic. His eyes widen when he spots tear tracks on the older boys' face. "I'm sorry Jisung, I honestly didn't think it would scare you so much!" the younger boy explains hurriedly as his hands gently cradle Jisung's face, carefully brushing away the tears. 

Jisung is surprised. Why isn't he pushing him away? Felix did look sincere though and maybe that was enough for Jisung. Jisung subconsciously nuzzles further into the warmth of Felix's hands, surprising himself even more. Perhaps he spends too much time with Soonie and Doongie, yeah that must be it.

"Actually," the younger boy starts off nervously, "I am the one who requested to kiss you." 

Jisung hates how the other boy always manages to leave him breathless, this time from sheer shock. 

"Don't we hate each other?'' Jisung manages to breathe out, the tension between him and the taller boy is palpable. Felix looks frustrated and oof maybe Jisung fucked up. 

"Look, I have no clue where you got that idea from. I like you, Han Jisung and maybe I don't have the best way of showing it. I like you even if most of the time you look like the cutest annoyed baby squirrel ready to pounce. I like you and I want to kiss you. So may I?" Felix lets out in a rush, chest heaving. Jisung is taken aback by the sudden confession but now everything makes sense, the flirty jokes, the intense eye contact. So Jisung decides, why the fuck not?

"Kiss me," Jisung demands and maybe his heart skips a beat when he sees Felix's lips curl into a pretty smile.

Felix bends down slightly to make up for the height difference, slowly inching his face closer to his. A thought flies into Jisung's mind and out of his mouth before his brain could even filter it. "Wait, this isn't some weird flex on me because you got more kisses right?" 

"Ji, you're kind of ruining the moment here," Felix groans out, gently knocking their foreheads together in rebuttal. Jisung giggles, all tinkering bells and honey-like, making Felix's heart clench in the best way possible.

Jisung tiptoes slightly, looping his hands around Felix's neck before finally pressing their lips together. Felix's hands make their way to the small of Jisung's waist, steadying him there. Felix tastes like candies and youth, and Jisung wouldn't have it any other way. Their lips move together languidly, savouring the moment. Felix is the first to pull away, Jisung whining and pulling him in again, the taller boy smiling into the kiss fondly. 

They finally break apart, and Jisung's lungs complaining due to the lack of oxygen. But if Jisung had to die kissing Felix, then so be it. 

Jisung shyly links their fingers together, the younger boys' endearingly smaller fingers fit just right with his. Maybe this can be the start of something new, Jisung muses, as Felix squeezes his fingers together just as tightly.

\--

"So, since you got more kisses than me, does that mean you plan on paying for our first date?"

"You are aware that all the money collected goes straight to the school funds right?" 

"But, Lix, Jisungie wants frozen yoghurt."

"Goddammit Ji. You win this time." 

 

 

 

 

 

c

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are well appreciated in this christian minecraft server uwu
> 
> ALSO: shameless promotion time haha - blease check out my minsung fic theres little kittens in it too just zoom to my profile to see it oof


End file.
